


Four and Twenty Blackbirds

by mabariis



Series: FE Rarepair Week [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, FE Rarepair Week 2019, Fluff, Insecurity, Just Gals Bein' Pals, Pastries, Post-Canon, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabariis/pseuds/mabariis
Summary: Camilla takes Effie out for a lovely date in a calmer capital.





	Four and Twenty Blackbirds

**Author's Note:**

> For FE Rarepair Week Day 4 Prompt: "Pie"

The capital had become a bustling, pleasant place since the end of the war. Sometimes, when there was nothing she could help her dear older brother with, Camilla enjoyed a trip to the city, strolling streets whose atmosphere was warmer than it had ever been. That feeling seemed to compound further when she was out there on a date.

Finding the right pace had been difficult, almost as difficult as convincing her partner to leave the castle without her armor on. Without it, it seemed, Effie didn't realize how fast she was moving. Camilla clung to her arm both to meter her pace - and just because she wanted to. She had wrapped both arms around Effie's bent elbow, keeping them close, so her comments could be heard over the crowd. It had the added bonus of keeping her chest on her girlfriend in some way or another as they walked, a fact she hoped Effie noticed.

They'd passed by a few boutiques, but Camilla knew better than to bore her dear one with too many passes for clothes and trinkets in a row. When she saw a hanging sign for a bakery, she felt it was likely time for a break.

"_ Süße _, why don't we stop there?" She purred into Effie's ear, squeezing her arm a little tighter. "We can grab a bite to eat."

"...Smells nice," Effie replied. Despite how bundled she was, the tip of her nose was still a little pink from the cold. "I won't argue with stopping for a bite."

"Wonderful." Camilla pecked her cheek.

Inside the bakery was noisier, with people on either side of the cases bustling about, calling to each other, mulling over things. Smells of spices and fruits and goods in the ovens wafted about, earning a tiny gurgle from Effie's abdomen.

She spent quite some time mulling over each case's contents, lingering on each cake and pastry with a level of consideration Camilla was used to seeing from her brothers back during war table meetings.

"Don't worry over it too much," She said. "Just choose whatever you'd like best."

"Okay. I'll pick that one." She pointed to one pie. Its crust had leaf patterns around the edges, and a star-cut hole in the center revealed a dark filling.

"Blackberry! What an excellent choice."

Effie rolled her shoulders back, staring at it through the glass. "Lady Elise said you liked blackberries."

Elise. That little scamp, messing with her big sis' love life. She'd have to thank her later. Nonetheless, Camilla began to protest. "Effie, sweetheart, this is-"

"Don't like that. I'd rather share something with you than just celebrate myself."

Though she sighed, Camilla's face softened, gazing upon Effie's stalwart profile. "Alright. We'll get a blackberry pie."

"......Make it two."

With their order placed and paid for, Camilla returned to Effie's side, smile and touch both gentle. "Why don't you pick our table?"

Effie stiffened. "......We're eating here?"

Camilla's eyebrows drew inward in confusion, nearly pouting with her frown. "Of course. It's best to eat them fresh, don't you think?"

"......Yeah." She turned to shuffle out, saying no more on the subject. This was new.

Soon enough they had their pastries before them, crusts warm and flaky, filling just a small touch tart, and things were fine. Effie tore into it with relish, but that discomfort crept back. She stabbed around the pie with her fork, moving tiny pieces to her mouth at a glacier's pace. More than a little concerned, Camilla set her own fork down.

"Effie. Please tell me what's wrong."

She swallowed, setting her own fork down, and glancing at the half a pie she had left. "......People were staring. At me." Before Camilla could respond, she continued. "It's different at the mess hall. Out here, I'm not 'Effie, Lady Elise's retainer,' I'm 'Princess Camilla's girlfriend.'" She straightened her back. "I'm not going to make you look bad."

Camilla bit her lip. Unkind, that Effie felt she even had to worry about such a thing. She took Effie's hands, looking right into her eyes.

"_ Süße. _ You could never make me look bad. We're just two strong women that burn off a lot of energy, that's all." She reached up to brush an eyelash from Effie's cold-touched cheeks. "And for all you know, they might just be jealous you've stolen my heart so thoroughly. I was quite popular before you came along, you know."

Effie looked down at her hands clasped in Camilla's. It's true such a worry was unusual for her - but then again, this whole day had been pretty new. She gave Camilla's hands a squeeze.

"...Okay. Don't be mad when I'm done before you."

Camilla let out a short, gentle laugh. "As if I'll be far behind."

**Author's Note:**

> "Süße" is a German pet name/term of endearment basically meaning "sweetie"


End file.
